


Pining Hearts

by Annielisie



Series: The Omegaverse BL Mix [1]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Pining, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annielisie/pseuds/Annielisie
Summary: Bohn feels lost after his first encounter with an omega from the medical faculty who stole his heart, now he is determined to get to know more of this omega that brings color to his life.
Relationships: Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul, Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara(hinted)
Series: The Omegaverse BL Mix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Pining Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Bohn is an alpha and Duen is an omega in this.

The sky was the same as usual, the college was the same as always and everything just bore him the same as always; even his friend's jokes weren't funny anymore, Bohn was just too used to this stuff, he wanted something new in his life.

Shaking those thoughts away he got up from the table he was sitting with his friends, - oh Bohn, where are you going? - said Boss, the smallest omega getting out of his "best friend" arms.

\- Yeah Bohn, you going to the bathroom again - the dubbed husband said jokingly getting some laughs from the other friends.

\- He's probably going to look for that omega again, you know that doctor nong - said King teasing his best friend hopefully trying to get his best side, he knew how Bohn was pinning over the cute nong with tiny bambi eyes.

King had spent already the whole weekend talking with Bohn, more accurately listening to Bohn talk about that nong's many great points, from his super shiny shoes to his pitch black straight hair that looked like a flowing river shone by the moonlight; as Bohn himself described.

\- Haha funny huh? - Bohn gave his friends the middle finger and turned his back to them, - I'm going to buy something to drink -

Said nong was a medical student that Bohn met a few days ago in the middle of the campus while trying to save him from a human-eating lizard, that might or might not be exaggeration from Bohn's side.  
An omega that wasn't frail, neither elegant, and had a very dirty mouth, but that was his uniqueness and the reason why Bohn fell for him in less than a few minutes.

"Ah, love at first sight" the alpha was just surrendered by the sweet scent of the omega that smelt just like roses. Yes he was romantic like that.

-w-

Kicking the grass and cursing at the wind Bohn walked on the campus' field, ever since his encounter with the omega he couldn't see the world as it was before, he just wants his pretty omega to hold in his arms and bury himself deep into the omega, mark him and claim him.

He's been trying to catch a sniff of the scent ever since he arrived at the campus but still nothing, his mood was just becoming even more sour than before, oh you never know how hard it is for an alpha.

\- You again? - a cheerful voice calls out for Bohn, "it's not him" he recognized, it was his P, Thara, the P of his omega, another alpha that was way to close to his omega, Bohn DEFINITELY didn't like that.

\- Hey hey why you looking like that N'Bohn, are you looking for Duen? - Duen, that was his name.

\- It's none of your business - Bohn bites back almost leaving a snarl come out as his alpha side felt really jealous.

\- Oi! No need to be this salty, I heard from your friend that you've been looking for my cousin all day - The other alpha said with his smile still on his face.

\- Cousin? - Bohn asks feeling a bit out.

\- Yeah, Duen is my cousin, does that surprise you? - The smirk Thara still had in his face only grew wider.

Now Bohn just felt like an idiot, an idiot in a better mood now mind you. He couldn't believe the alpha he thought was a rival was nothing more than his' omegas relative.

\- Duen woke up late this morning, he might be a bit sweaty I figure you could give him a napkin - Thara says grabbing a small faint gold gift box from his bag opening it and taking a card from inside it.

"From F, who might that be" Bohn thought before being taken away from his mind by Thara.

\- Oi nong, don't be late to court my cousin huh - Thara said placing the box on Bohn's hand and walking towards the parking lot.

Bohn stared at the box with a quirky smile, he took his napkin from his pocket scenting it and making sure it smelt like him, and walked towards the medicine faculty building.

-w- 

Bohn arrived the building all worked up, looking to the sides trying to find his precious omega, which was nowhere to be found. He ended up finding Duen's gang, which he knew by eyesighting, not stalking thank you, eyesighting.

The whole gang were looking at him as if he was an alien, the alpha of the gang, a rather short guy with many tattoos looked as if he was ready to defy Bohn for his intentions. The alpha got closer to him almost on his face only being held back by his female friend.

\- Step back Ram, Duen wouldn't like if he knew you were aggressive towards this guy - says the girl with her hands on Ram's chest.

The quiet alpha only looked at him deeply in the eyes and huffed, his voice came out low and quiet. 

\- Hurt him, and I kill you - said Ram quickly, shoving past him and going towards the building.

Other two walked past him not even bothering to give him a glance, while the girl stopped in front of him with her eyebrows raised. 

\- My name is Ting Ting, I was the one that told Thara to lead you here, we know you've been pining after Duen for a while, we have no say in this but we want to protect our friend, so do your best, if he accepts you it's okay - Ting Ting says shrugging and getting closer to him - Hurt him and I will drag you to hell myself - she said managing to sound more threatening than Ram was 1 minute ago.

\- I got it, I got it - Bohn said defensively watching the girl nod and walk away, that's when he sniffed it, the sweet rose scent that was being masked by the group of betas and the other alpha.

That's when he saw him, his omega, Duen walking into the building and looking at him, swallowing thickly. Bohn could hear his heartbeat accelerating and his pheromones getting stronger.

\- N'Duen - he feels in a whole better mood right now, getting closer to Duen and smelling him.

Bohn just wanted to grab Duen by his waist and bury his nose on Duen's neck, the omega's scent was making him melt inside, earning to mark the omega the urge of biting Duen was crazy. 

\- Oh it's you - Duen says with his face heating up.

\- Oi, not going to call me P'? - Bohn says playfully while getting closer to the omega, still leaving enough space for the omega to feel comfortable.

\- I don't need to call you that, jerk! - Oh there was his fool mouthed omega that had smitten him so hard.

Duen was just the cutest thing Bohn have ever seen, straight black hair, tiny bambi eyes with big eyelashes that gave his face more innocence, and those luscious rosy perky lips that made Bohn dream about many still to be lived intimate moments. He was also just a bit taller than Bohn, which he appreciated, he loved the idea of having a non traditional omega.

\- Just because you smell good doesn't mean I need anything to do with you - the omega said looking at him from under his eyelashes, even with what he said Bohn could see that Duen wanted it, he was not rejecting Bohn at all and was baring his neck every once in a while.

Bohn closed the space between them watching as Duen prepared himself to push him away, though stopped when he felt the soft fabric of napkin encounter his forehead.

\- I don't want my omega all sweaty for others - Bohn said wiping the sweat drops from Duen's face.

\- I'm not yours…but thanks - hearing the omega miss a heartbeat while saying that first part only made Bohn happier, the omega recognized him as his true mate and accepted it.

He gave Duen a small kiss on the forehead and walked towards the exit, - I'll be waiting for you my omega by the parking lot - he tells Duen before walking out, only looking back to see Duen bury his face on the scented napkin joyfully.

-w-

Bohn promised to stay in the parking lot and so he did, basking in his mate's smell, he could smell him way easier now that he felt it close, Duen smelt like happiness and contentment which was absolute bliss for Bohn. He ended up falling asleep through the day.

The sound of someone knocking on his car's window woke him up, he was surprised that the first person he saw was Ting Ting and not his N'Duen.

\- Yeah? - he says groggy getting out of the car to see his omega being held in place by two betas.

\- Before you act like a horndog we have things to talk to you - Ting Ting says folding her arms in front of her chest with Ram at her side.

\- huh, I know, you will kill me if I hurt him, but I promise I won't, my omega is too precious for me to ever hurt him - Bohn says looking at Duen that had his signature baffled smile.

\- Well, treat him well and touching for now - Ting Ting says pointing a finger to his face while the other two betas let Duen go who shyly stalks close to him.

Duen bides goodbye to his friends when they leave and the pair get inside the car.

\- Can I take you out to eat nong? - Bohn asks the omega.

\- This is not a date…I'm just hungry - Duen says looking opposite from him.

\- Okay baby - Boldly enough Bohn starts holding Duen's hand while turning the car on and start driving.

The date went on without any drama which was good for Bohn, they both just spent time relaxing, and talking and getting to know each other more. Bohn even discovered that Duen has also kept an eye on him these days. All in all both of them have been pining after each other ever since their first encounter.

-w-

They come into Bohn's empty apartment tumbling pressed against each other, Bohn pressing their bodies ever so hard while Duen tries 5o kiss him deeper then possible. Their lunch date had gone so well that Duen felt comfortable enough to give Bohn a little peck on the lips, which only triggered more and more kisses and a request to go to Bohn's appartment.

And here they are now, kissing each other deeply and hungrily, tugging and squeezing with passion, leaving lips swollen, hand marks and nail scratches. Bohn picks Duen up who just laces his legs around Bohn's hips, the smell of slick heavier than before, both their pants tight around their crotches.

Bohn carries him to the bedroom where he sits Duen down, he moves to take of his shirt but stops when he feels a hand on his bulge. Duen stared at his dick with a lustful glint in his eyes.

His pants and underwear were lowered until his knees, leaving his huge alpha cock to bounce out from the cloth.

Duen starts slow, experimentally, scenting Bohn's dick and crotch, rubbing his face around his thighs and crotch moaning happily with their scents mixing, he could feel the alpha was close to losing his patience and fuck his mouth right away, well, who was him to deny it?  
He kisses the tip slowly moaning exaggeratingly, nosing along its shaft and leaving small licks on it, feeling content with Bohn's relieved groan, he palms Bohn's balls massaging them while he tries to take all of his Alpha's dick inside his mouth. Bohn goes crazy with that thrusting inside Duen's mouth in a sloppy manner with no rhythm at all, just desperately chasing after the softness of Duen's mouth.

He only stopped when he felt his balls being tugged and looked down to see his omega flustered, panting with a very sinful complex on his face. And that's what snaps Bohn out of his control, he pins Duen down against the matters hugging him close leaving no space in between their bodies, wildly thrusting his dick against Duen's ripping out needy moans from his omega that thrusted back against him.  
The alpha got both of their clothes out immediately missing the feeling of his omega against him, his muscles clenched with the feel of Duen's slick on his fingers, the omega sat on his lap while they kissed rubbing his ass against the alpha's cock, leaving it wet with the thick coat of slick.

\- Alpha… - Duen moans needingly rubbing himself harder against Bohn's body.

\- I know love, but you need me to prepare you - Bohn says kissing Duen's chest and shoulder blades while inserting two finger easily inside the omega's hungry ass.

The alpha's thick fingers were moving so swiftly that he was able to insert even another finger with no problem, he started exploring Duen slowly, experimenting and repeating accordingly to Duen's moans, respecting how he reacted to the fingers.

\- Are you ready love? - He asks Duen.

\- Yes please alpha - the omega replie baring his neck for his alpha and pulls his alpha's hips closer to his ass.

Bohn comes to the conclusion at that moment that Duen will give him a heart attack some day, kissing him hungrily Bohn lines up against Duen's ass which accepts him desperately clenching around him tightly. The first deep thrust gives both of them an spark of pleasure that makes Bohn's dick throb and Duen arch his back and clench around Bohn tighter than before.

The alpha thrusts inside his omega hard and deep focusing on making his omega delighting himself before thinking of himself, Duen ends up coming in no time making the sweetest noises when his streams of cum taint both of them. Bohn feels his knot forming in no time when he gives one last deep thrust burying all of himself inside of the omega, who in return bares his neck requesting for marking, and so Bohn bides gratefully, biting down on his scent gland mating them both.

-w-

The moonlight wakes Duen up, feeling hot and sticky he tries to remove his blanket only for it to groan and snuggle closer against him, he opens his eyes to see Bohn's head on his chest, the alpha breathing softly against the omega's skin. Duen just sighed sweetly rubbing Bohn's hair, deciding he would deal with anything that happened when both woke up.


End file.
